For example, in Patent Document 1, a ventilation opening larger than 132 mm2 is covered with a ventilation unit for reducing condensation provided with at least one water vapor permeable material having an expanded PTFE membrane. It is described that, accordingly, elimination of condensed substances from the vehicular lamp is facilitated, to thereby provide protection not to allow external substances or liquid water to infiltrate.